One Night
by Masquerade Brawler
Summary: Keira finally bends Severus to her will. One shot. Sneira. Smut.


**A/N Sneira smut. Enjoy.**

"Don't" the word fell from my lips softly, but he heard me, and turned, staring at me with beautiful onyx eyes. "Please don't go" I begged my voice dropping to a pained whisper.

"I have to. Ms. Black. We should not be together." he turned walking away, freezing when my hand grabbed his elbow. "Let go. This must not happen. You know it as well as I."

"I-I"

"Yes I am well acquainted with your lust for me." he snarled through gritted teeth, ripping his arm away, and storming off.

"I love you..." I murmured, as he went, he turned slowly and walked back facing me, he stared at me, before grabbing my shoulders, his black orbs swallowing my purple-greys with his gaze.

"Think about this because I shall not ask you again. Do you mean that foolish statement?"

I reached up, a small smile on my face, as I brushed some of the jet silky hair from his eyes. "Answering that would be cliché. You know, by now that isn't my style."

A rare smile spread across his face, as he leaned down, pressing me against the cold stone wall in my room, as he kissed me gently at first, then with more pressure, his firm lips dominating mine, as I ran my tongue against the top row of his teeth, as the kisses became rougher and more frequent. My hand found the base of his hair near his neck, clenching and pulling, as my teeth tugged at his lower lip.

"Keira. Ouch." he pulled away, his eyes shining with lust, as he panted down at me.

I smiled, taking his hand, leading him to the bottom bunk of my brother Ariek's and my own bed. I pulled off my shirt, looking up at him

"Keira we sho-"

"You always say we shouldn't. For this one night, just say we should."

He stared down at me, sighing heavily, shaking his head. I sighed, knowing this was where he always stopped us, I started to pull on my shirt, freezing when I felt his warm hands on my sides, I shot my head up, just in time for his lips to crash onto mine, as he swung his leg over my lap, pushing me onto my back, growling, as I snapped at his lower lip again.

"Mine." I whispered against his lips, grabbing his belt buckle, he hissed, still kissing me, undoing my pants in a heartbeat.

"Correction" he breathed, as I undid his belt, slipping it from the loops, the large buckle making a "clunk" against the stone floor. "You, Girl, are all of mine." he pulled my chin up, so I was facing him. "Understood?" I nodded, arching against him, as he started tracing my panty line. "Little minx..." he grumbled, sliding off his pants.

"I love you." I murmured again, while he undid his dress shirt, tossing it into the small mound of our jumbled together clothing, before pressing his member into my hip urgently. Even through his underwear I could feel his warmth, just as thoroughly, as where our bare skin touched.

"You have no idea, no damn idea, how hard it was to resist this, time after time, every time you made yourself vulnerable, how I have had to drag my resolve together..." he groaned, pressing his chest against me. I leant up snogging him, passionately, hooking a leg around his waist, making him moan, softly, as he pulled it higher, drawing our crotches closer, tighter.

"I need you in me." I gasped, pressing dangerously closer.

"Very well." he conceded, slipping my underwear off, biting my lower lip affectionately, as he thrust forward, entering roughly.

"Severus!" I moaned, writhing in pleasure under him, his pace increasing, at the sound of my voice.

"Like that?" he taunted, his lips temptingly close to my ear, his hot breath washing over it, as he leaned his torso up, penetrating deeper.

"I-I-I ohhhhhhhh" I sighed, one hand gripping his shoulder, the other scratching his back, lightly, electing a groan from him.

"Keira." he hissed, pulling me closer, delving deeper, at the same time, he pinned my arms on either side of me, gazing steadily into my eyes, rolling his hips, pushing, sheathing himself deep into my core, my eyes rolling to the back of my head in pleasure, the hand on his shoulder joining the other, in clawing down his back, roughly, our jagged, raspy breathing in harmony.

"Gods, Severus..." I had no idea being with him like this, would tie me to him so completely "I- this is-" I had no words to describe the absolute feeling of completion he gave me.

"Keira, I-" he jerked into me harshly, not finishing his sentence, causing my nails to dig deeper into his back, when he grabbed my waist, his strokes becoming faster, more lengthy, his hair hanging over his sweat glazed face, swishing with his movements. He was beautiful, I thought, leaning up to nip his collarbone, his ensuing gasp vibrating through our bodies.

"Severus I'm going to-"

"You had better-"

"Hades I-"

"Black, I swear if you don't-"

"Ungh..." I groaned, my walls clenching, tightly, clamping, coaxing both our climaxes. He collapsed next to me, pulling out, leaving a pleasant-painful heat in his wake, then wrapping his arm around me, pulling me against his chest, as we panted together, I began to nuzzle his neck, as he began to speak.

"I highly doubt this can be confined to simply one night..."

Can you even blame me for laughing at him?


End file.
